Nothing
by Just a Wili
Summary: Light pays a visit to L's grave. Implied yaoi.


**Disclaimer – **_Death Note _belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata and whoever else may share its legal rights. This ficlet was written without permission; no profit has been made or will ever be made with it.

With my deepest thanks to my betas Softwelshrain, Katie and Snupin.

Written for the C&K Challenge #2.

**Nothing**

He found the exact place easily, although it had been a while since he had walked through the deserted and well-cared for pathways of the Christian cemetery. Among rows of simple tombstones and family mausoleums, the tall metal cross that he himself had chosen reflected the late afternoon sun—already showing, he noticed with a sense of dismay, signs of rust. Taking a long breath, Light Yagami looked down at the otherwise unmarked grave of his fallen enemy.

"Hello, L," he said in a neutral tone. "Did you miss me?"

His words seemed to hang in the air, disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.

"Sorry I didn't bring you flowers," Light went on after a pause, dropping his voice into a whisper. "It didn't seem appropriate. I mean, since it was me who, uh, well, you know." He shrugged and then pushed his bangs out of his eyes with an impatient gesture. "Anyway. I didn't come to gloat, Ryuzaki. I just wanted to, uh, talk to you.

"I just wanted to tell you that things are going as one would expect. My life grew considerably easier since your demise. And…kind of dull." Light lowered his head and stared at his shoes for a moment. "There's nothing interesting to look forward to. Ryuk said _that_ to me, right here, the day we buried you. And now I'm telling you this because…I wanted you to know. It's only fair, I suppose. Though, knowing you, I guess you had everything already figured out."

Light stared at the rusty metal cross. The utter silence around him was overwhelming. The frenzied outer world could not, _would not_ penetrate this island encapsulated in quiet; there was not even the occasional traffic noise from the city that surrounded it. "Yeah, you knew, didn't you, Ryuzaki?" he demanded, exasperation slowly giving way to anger. "Of course you did."

Nothing.

Not even a random bird singing.

Light shivered in the crisp wind of late October. Soon it would be night, but the passing hours meant nothing; Time had no meaning here. And, soon enough, fall would give way to winter; those tombstones, those names and dates would disappear under snow. And it didn't matter. Winter would only plunge this place further into its silent stillness.

"Oh L, you little bastard." The snarl grew in volume and Light had to bite his lip, feeling laughter start to bubble up—if he started to laugh now, he knew he would not be able to stop. "I wonder if you had that planned… You might very well had! Were you trying to seduce me to prove my guilt? Eh, Ryuzaki?"

Except that it had not been L who had made the first move; in fact, L had been quite surprised. Light unclenched his fists, willing himself to keep still, to breathe, to think. To be in control. He had been fascinated by L's work, by his brilliant mind, and finally by the man behind the myth. Ryuzaki's voice, Ryuzaki's eyes, Ryuzaki's hands—even Ryuzaki's idiosyncrasies had been an infinite source of awe to him. So, one stifling summer night, with the rest of their team right in the other room, Light had simply turned L's computer chair around and claimed his lips. The kiss had been quick, and chaste, and it had tasted of the overly sweet coffee Ryuzaki had been drinking. L had not fought, nor participated; and when it was over, had merely raised his eyes to Light's, his face blank. Light had rested his forehead against his then, muttering a promise: _Ryuzaki, when this is over…_

He never had finished that sentence; had simply trailed off, falling into silence. What could he have said? What could he have offered?

"Ryuzaki!" Light called furiously, past the point of caring about proper conduct or possible witnesses. "Why don't you come to me and take your revenge? I killed you, after all! Ryuzaki! Listen to me"

He looked around, his eyes frantic. In the distance, half-hidden in the growing shadows, Ryuk perched on a vault like a gargoyle, his lidless eyes fixed on the red horizon.

"Ryuzaki!" Light called again. "I'm conjuring you up, L! Come and tell me how you hate me! _Ryuzaki!_"

He grew very still, waiting. Desperate for the touch of those pale hands on his. Or the weight of those eyes on his back. Something. Anything.

There was nothing.

"I promised you, Ryuzaki," he murmured, defeated. "I promised…"

…_when this is over…_

It was over now.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk called, his voice bored, "think you can find me some apples for dinner?"

Light did not bother with an answer. He adjusted his clothes with mechanical, precise movements, donning once more his collected persona, and walked away without a second look to L's grave. Unhurried, he negotiated the cemetery's winding pathways, hands in his pockets. There was nothing to be feared in those sad stone monuments, nothing lurking in the shadows behind or under those crosses and tombstones. Nothing.

That was the true horror of everything.

Besides… What was to be feared when you yourself are the most effective killer on the face of Earth and have a Death God at your beck and call?

Light Yagami kept walking, the sound of his steps echoing in the approaching night.

And in that cemetery, at that hour, there was nothing more.


End file.
